Behind the door
by AndLearnToFly
Summary: Blaine comes over to The Hummel Household, picking Kurt up for their date that night. After meeting Burt for the first time, he goes down to Kurts room to wait for him. But will any waiting happen? A bit funny, a bit smutty, and a little bit gorgeous.


**Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee. **

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the Hummels door twice, and then stood waiting with butterflies in his stomach.<p>

10 seconds past. 20 seconds. 30 seconds. The life of being a polite boy was always filled with complications such as these, whether to knock again and risk being rude or not knock again and risk waiting out here for the next half hour.

His hand came up for another knock, just as it swung open and Blaine was found an awkwardly close distance from a large bald man that he'd never seen before. Blaine couldnt quite stop the shock showing on his face, resulting in the man chuckling directly at him before taking a step back and sticking his hand out.

"You must be Blaine! Great to actually be meeting the famour Mr Anderson. I've heard a lot about you. A lot. Kurt barely talks of anything else. I'm Burt Hummel, Kurts Dad".

Blaine shock his hand politely, and smiled back. He was automatically at ease and could see why Kurt loved his Dad so much.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Hummel. Kurt talks about you a lot, too. Its nice to put a face to a well used name."

"Please, call me Burt!" said Burt, ushering Blaine into the front room and closing the door. "And its lucky that Kurts not in the room, if he heard me tell you how much he talks about you I've a feeling that I'd be getting his well rehearsed silent treatment for a whie, Haha. Hes actually downstairs, probably putting some sort of green cream on his face. You're welcome to go on in".

"Oh, haha. Where abouts am I headed then?"

"Just down those stairs, don't worry about knocking because he never answers his door anyway".

Blaine knocked anyway, as he pushed the door open and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Kurts room was immaculate. Everything from the mosquito net with sequined spirals on it to the book case full of shoes was amazing. Kurt had obviously spent a lot of time making his room perfect, and the whole place was very him.

However, Kurt didnt seem to be in there. Blaine put down his bag and went to sit on the edge of the bed, still staring around the room. It was amazing, seeing everything Kurt. The photo wall, full of pictures of Mercedes, Rachel and Burt. And Blaine, as well. He could see hs face smiling from the pictures at the bottom, the most recent updates.

Kurt was heard before he was seen. A voice singing Katy Perry, as the second door opened and a porcelain face appeared.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on, You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get my to I let my- Oh! Blaine, Hi".

Not just a porcelain face had appeared, but a well sculpted bare chest. Kurt had obviously just got out of a shower, and had a towel draped around his skinny hips and drops of water coming down from his hair and onto his shoulders. Blaine gasped, and couldnt help to keep staring. Kurt was beautiful. And really, really hot. A familiar swooping sensation was felt in Blaines stomach, and a rush a little, well, lower.

He cleared his throat, made his eyes lift from Kurts torso to his eyes, and crossed his legs quickly. "Kurt! Sorry, your Dad just told me to come on it. And I'm early, sorry. I was never one to fashionably late." Blaine said quickly, his words jumbling together. "And I also didnt get caught in traffic, which is always a plus! Hey so I met your Dad, he's great. I could, uhm, go talk to him again if you want me to. Because you're... naked. I mean, you're in a towel. Lucky, because it would be awkward if you were naked! Not that i don't want to see you... Oh my god".

Kurt stared at Blaine while he rambled. On and On. It was hilarious. He knew that there was something between them, there always had been. And he also knew that Blaine wasnt just taking him to the play tonight for fun. It was a date. But this was funny, Blaine reactions to seeing him in a towel. He obviously was trying very, very hard not to look back to Kurt. And seemed to be digging himself a hole trying to backtrack from saying that he wouldnt mind seeing Kurt naked.

Kurt laughed to himself, and walked forward to Blaine. He put his hand over Blaine mouth, and watched with entertainment as his eyes took in every detail of his torso and chest, the moved down to his trail of hair coming from his bellybutton, then continued down a bit further, and then went up to Kurts eyes. Blaine tried to be subtle as he pulled his cardigan down a little bit, trying to cover his semi-erection.

"Blaine, having a bit of a _hard_ time are we?" Kurt laughed at him, teasing.

Blaine could do anything but laugh back, happy that Kurt obviously didn't care. And due to the slight rise obviously seen in the towel, he was actually quite enjoying such a response.

Blaine reached up, and took Kurts hand off his mouth. He turned weighed it in his hands, and carefully felt the soft pads of Kurts fingers tips, then kissed each one. He ran his lips along Kurts palm, and moaned with the pleasure of being able to do so.

Kurt pulled Blaine off the bed, and their lips fell together as if by some magnetic force was pulling them together.

Fireworks.

I could kiss this boy forever, each of them thought simultaniously, I could kiss him forever and it might never be enough.

Blaine sucked on Kurts lower lip, and Kurts tongue flicked against his mouth as if asking permission for entry. Their tongues linked together, everything fitting perfectly.

Kurts fingers locked into Blaines curls, then down to his jaw bone. His lips found the pulse in Blaines throat, and hands slid down to his hips.

Blaines arms linked around Kurts waist, flat hands pushing their groins close. Their hips began to shift together, in a desperate need for friction. Suddenly that was the only focus, panting into each others ears and shifting their legs in order to get the best positioning possible.

Blaine had never been the most coordinated of people, which did not aid them in their frantic thrusting as he fell backwards onto the bed and automatically throwing out a grabbing hand. A hand that caught Kurts towel. And yanked it off. To leave Kurt standing in nothing.

"You boys need anything?" Burts voice rang out, as he started opening the door. Blaine was lying on his back on the bed, with a towel in one hand and a shocked expression on his flushed face, and Kurt standing before him covering with his hands a very, very hard situation.

"STOP! STOP!" Kurt yelled at the door, while he took the towel from the bed with lightning speed and covered himself. "Dad, I've got all your Christmas presents being wrapped in my room right now, do if you open that door any more or look in here I am going to have to hit you. No we dont need anything. Thank you. Bye!"

The door was only opened half a foot, Burt having not opened it anymore when Kurt had yelled at him to stop. "Alright, boys. You should keep an eye on the clock if you're going to make to the theatre in time. I'm at Caroles for dinner, so I should be back by about 11, Kurt. You guys have fun. Night!"

The door closed and both the boys released a sigh of relief.

"Now, that would have been awkward on the same day I meet you Dad" Blaine laughed. "Maybe you should, urh, put some pants on?"

"Yes, Maybe that is the best option for now. If we're going to go to the theatre".

They're eyes both met as they shared a cheeky smile.

Blaine spoke what they were both thinking, "The play does go for another 2 weeks though. And Im feeling, urh, pretty tired. So If you decided you didn't want to put any pants on, we could stay here. I have no problem with having no-pants Friday".

Kurts eyes sparked, "Well, Mr Anderson, maybe I'm going to have to help you with your pants then".

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bit of Fun. Hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Remember that reviews are love.**

**And No Pants Friday does exist. I give all awesome recognition to Hamish Blake and Andy Lee for putting me onto that one.  
><strong>


End file.
